


League Education

by freakedelic



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Brainwashing, Community: dckinkmeme, Concubine!Tim, Kind of maybe incest, Knotting, Light Bondage, M/M, Objectification, Omega Tim Drake, Omegaphobia, Omegaverse, Sex Education Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Some kind of LoA au idk, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, serious underage, the author's poorly concealed microdick kink (light)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakedelic/pseuds/freakedelic
Summary: Newly presented alpha, Damian, is taught about the ins and outs of sex via his grandfather's concubine, Timothy.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Comments: 10
Kudos: 245





	League Education

**Author's Note:**

> happy dc kink meme . . . i am hornie. written for [this prompt.](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=591102#cmt591102)

Damian stands stock still in the small room. His legs are spread to shoulder-width, hands behind his back. It's soaked with Ra's's scent, the alpha's throne room covered in layers of it from countless years. The ninja that hide in the shadows give off no scent at all, invisible if it weren't for Damian's years of carefully honed instincts.

Damian knows better than to fidget or twitch. He worries that he's displeased his grandfather in some way, but can't think of anything he's done recently that Ra's would find subpar. All he can do is wait, breathing in his grandfather's familiar scent and trying to ignore the whirling in his gut.

The door opens silently. Damian forces himself to stay still. Grandfather strides in, his cape billowing behind him and his concubine in his shadow. Timothy's omega scent is almost drowned by Ra's's alpha.

If it was even a year or so ago, Damian knows he wouldn't have given him a second look. Now, the slim body and the revealing gauze draws his attention. He tries to keep his eyes off of the silver rings in his nipples or above the sash that barely covers his waist, with middling success. Timothy is an omega, through and through, and Damian understands why he was chosen to Ra's's concubine.

"Damian."

Damian's eyes are immediately cast towards the floor in respect, body turned towards Ra's. "Grandfather," he says, bowing his head.

"You've presented as an alpha. As expected, of course, but still fine news for the al Ghul heir."

Damian has to stop himself from looking up in surprise. He had through that Ra's hadn't noticed. It had been at least a month. But the Demon's head had been busy. He should not have presumed. He feels grateful, at least, that this is acknowledgment of a milestone and not a reprimand.

"Yes, Grandfather."

"You are becoming a man. You have presented as an alpha, and soon you will have your first rut."

"Grandfather?"

Ra's smiles. It is not particularly kind, but it does not signal pain. "You will have the overwhelming desire to breed. You will be expected to take supplements to suppress them, but I suspect some of the preliminary instincts are already in place?"

Damian is starting to feel like a broken record. "I . . . don't understand, Grandfather."

"I saw you looking at Timothy. A desirable omega. Are you telling me that you did not wish to have his body?"

Damian flushes. He fidgets before stopping himself. He's not sure what _have his body_ means, but whatever it is, it sounds like something he very much _does_ want.

"Ra's - " It takes a few seconds for Damian to realize that the whispered word is from the concubine. He's rarely heard him speak.

" _Silence_ ," Ra's says, and Damian almost winces in sympathy at the chill in his voice. The concubine's mouth wisely snaps shut. "Well, Damian?"

"I would . . . that sounds . . . very desirable, Grandfather." Damian takes a breath, eyes turned on Timothy.

"Of course." Ra's sounds pleased. In one motion, his hand closes in Timothy's hair. He turns on his heel and strides back to the large throne. Damian can see Timothy's wide eyes and surprised face as he furiously backpedals. His face is slammed onto the throne. Damian can't take his eyes off of him.

"An omega shows better taste than a beta. As the heir to the al Ghul line, you will find your own omega to bear your pups. That's their use. Betas are more suited to other roles." One hand beckons Damian forwards, the other resting on the back of Timothy's neck. Timothy squirms. From closer, Damian can see the curve of his ass moving, the upper bit of pale, smooth thighs. It makes him _want_ \- what exactly he's not sure, but he feels so close to it.

Ra's yanks on Timothy's sash. It falls off easily. Damian's eyes drink in the sight before him - his slit, with no hair at all, and a pitifully small cock that he can barely see between his legs. Ra's kicks them open, snapping his fingers once. Two ninja slips from the shadows, one kneeling down between his legs. He starts fastening two ends of a bar to Timothy's ankles, even while he keeps on squirming. The other binds his wrists and forearms.

"Ra's - please - "

Ra's pushes up his gauzy clothes to place a firm smack on his ass. Timothy whimpers, the bar spreading his legs wide and leaving his cunt bare for Damian to stare at. "Omegas typically need disciplining, though they should calm down once they've been properly knotted. I suppose I am soft on Timothy." He says those last words fondly, even as he spreads his legs and steps aside for Damian to see. "Omegas have a cunt and cock, though their cock is much smaller than that of an alpha. And it doesn't form a knot when they come."

Ra's's hand is on his crotch, now, where Damian can see a visible bulge. He thinks it must match the one in his own pants, even as he fists his hands to stop him from touching it. It's easy to guess what he should be doing, his mind already dreaming of sinking into Timothy's cunt, the scent of submissive omega heady on his tongue.

Ra's's other hand rubs fondly at his concubine's cunt. This time, Timothy doesn't try to squirm away. He tugs on his cocklet, holding it easily between his thumb and forefinger. Timothy jerks again, but this time Damian doesn't think it's in open resistance. Ra's pulls out his cock. It dwarfs both Timothy's and Damian's, already aching and hard.

"Alphas, on the other hand, are much bigger." Ra's smirks as he rubs his cockhead against Timothy's entrance, Damian watching in fascination. Ra's had said something about children. Was this how Damian was made? No - Mother had said that he was created in a laboratory.

He opens his mouth to ask but his breath catches as Ra's's cock slides inside the omega's cunt, the pink rim stretching around it and pale thighs shivering from the exertion. Timothy lets out a long, pathetic whimper.

Damian resists the urge to put a hand down his pants, to give into the urge he'd only had in his bedroom in front of his grandfather.

"What a pretty little omega," Ra's murmurs. He looks at Damian. His hips slowly start to move, cock working in and out of his concubine with a slick noise. He beckons Damian closer.

Damian steps closer. He bites his lip hard to stop himself from panting, the whole scene sending more heat to his crotch than he's ever had in his life. Timothy squirms uselessly on the throne, ass wiggling, cocklet twitching. Ra's smacks his ass with the flat of his palm a second time, leaving it a flushed red.

"You can also fuck an omega's ass," Ra's says carelessly, "But that's not going to give you pups." He works his hips harder. Damian can't stifle a moan. Timothy whines and it doesn't matter whether it's pleasure or pain. Ra's keeps going, the wet noises and the scent of aroused alpha and sex filling the room. His hand fists in Timothy's long, dark hair. "Omegas - are quite good at getting fucked. I wouldn't deny you your first time with one." He pulls at him roughly.

Damian watches as Timothy's cocklet rises to its small height, rutting uselessly against the air with every thrust of Ra's's cock. He finds his own fingers around his cock, unsure of how they got there. He can't stop himself from fucking into his fist -

"Damian." Ra's's voice is full of warning. Damian looks away for the first time from where his body joins Timothy's, looking at his face. It barely looks like any kind of exertion. "You'll have your turn. Wait patiently."

Reluctantly, Damian removes his hand from his cock, still biting his lip and staring at them in front of him. Ra's turns back to his concubine. It's a few seconds before Ra's stills. Damian wonders what's happening for a few seconds before he remembers what happens when _he's_ done getting off - the catching of his breath in pleasure and the warm, wet stuff that comes out of him.

Ra's seems finished. "I've put my seed in him," he explains. "He might have my pups, if I decide to let him." He strokes down Timothy's shoulders and upper arms fondly. "For now, though, I've put him on my knot. It'll take a little time to go down. Do you have any questions?"

Damian has one, pressing and important. "Can I - after you're -"

"I said you could, didn't I?" Ra's looks at him.

Timothy moves again. His voice is slurred. "Please - he's just - "

Ra's's hand comes down hard on his ass. Timothy spasms around his knot. It comes down again, and then a third time. Ra's snaps his fingers.

A ninja comes forward. A ball gag is roughly shoved in Timothy's mouth, his hair pulled back by Ra's. He tries to say something around it but almost squeals when Ra's's palm comes down on his ass again.

"You're not being very good today, are you, Timothy?" Ra's muses. Timothy drools around the gag. Damian stuffs his hands behind his back to avoid touching his _aching_ cock. "Spank him if he doesn't behave like a proper omega."

Damian does know how omegas should be - docile, obedient. How Timothy usually is, but not now. He rubs his palms against his sides as Ra's slides out of Timothy, still slightly swollen. His seed drips out and down Timothy's shivering thighs, landing between forcibly spread legs. Damian can see his puffy cunt, a still-hard cocklet, and all he wants is to be in it.

Ra's doesn't stop him from moving forward and pushing down his own pants. He feels slightly inadequate next to Ra's but the feeling is quickly discarded next to his own arousal.

Damian pulls Timothy's hips down to his height before sinking into him with a moan of his own. It drowns out Timothy's whimpers. Having his cock buried in something is unspeakably better than his own hand, or his pillow. It's hot. He can feel the wetness of his Grandfather's seed still inside him, feel how responsive his body is. A smaller hand spanks Timothy's ass just to feel him clench in pain.

His hips start to move of their own accord, cock rutting in and out of him while Damian pants. His hands yank on Timothy's long hair. One goes under him, feeling small omega breasts and yanking hard on the chain connected to his nipples. Timothy lets out a long whine, bucking around him. Damian moans.

It goes faster and faster, Damian panting with exertion but unable to stop himself because he's so close, the scent of omega on his tongue, pleasure almost peaking. He yanks on Timothy's hair and buries himself in as far as he can at this angle, moaning as his cock twitches and he comes inside him.

The concubine's cunt is hot around him, his scent aphrodesic, Damian panting and laying against his back as he finishes. He can feel his knot swelling inside him, even if it's not as big as Grandfather's and seed still drips hot onto his and Timothy's thighs.

Damian finally finds it in himself to look up at his Grandfather.

"Good," Ra's al Ghul says. " _Wonderful_."


End file.
